Takt of the Wind
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: Shouen-ai SBZelda Crossover...sort of. SB and friends get ready for a camping trip but end up on a adventure of a lifetime, following Link's adventures. LinkMakar pairing. No flames
1. Portal

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Legend of Zelda or any other characters affiliated with the game. I also do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other characters related to the show. Pity. I do own Melissa Jackson and Aquarius. And...Athena.**

**A/N: This is a complete novelization of the Windwaker...with Spongebob Character following Link's adventures. They'll be shouen-ai with Link and Makar. That cute little shrub. Please read and review. No flames.**

**Rating: PG-13 (for drama, angst, violence, and other things)**

**Pairings: Link/Makar (later on)**

**Takt of the Wind**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri**

**Chapter One: Portal**

Spongebob walked out of his pineapple shaped house carrying a huge backpack on his back. Patrick, who was walking up the street, joined him. He was carrying a large backpack on his back.

"Well...today the day, Pat. It time for our camping trip. Whoo!" Spongebob gleefully shouted.

"Yippee!" Patrick Cheered.

Melissa and Sandy walked up the street, carrying two large backpacks as well.

"Howdy Y'all. Are you ready to roughin' the terrain?" Sandy happily said.

"I can't wait...My fingers are tingling with excitement," Spongebob said in a frenzy. Melissa giggled at Spongebob.

"Well, we still have to wait for Squidward. He said that he's going with us camping," Melissa replied, looking at the Easter Island House.

Soon, Squidward stepped out of the house, carrying a large backpack on his back. He slowly walked up to the group, looking at Spongebob and Patrick.

"Listen...I'd only agreed to camping with Spongebob and Patrick, so that way they'll stop pestering me," Squidward spat.

Spongebob and Patrick looked at Squidward happily, excited that he joined them. Squidward rolled his eyes at Spongebob and Patrick, muttering to himself that he rather be playing his clarinet.

Melissa looked at the group that had gather around.

"So...is everybody ready?" Melissa asked.

"I'm ready," Spongebob gleefully shouted.

"Me too," Patrick happily said.

"Ya know I'm ready to roughin it," Sandy smirked.

"Huh...well...let's get this trip over with," Squidward said, rubbing his head.

The gang started to walk up the street towards the bus stop when suddenly..they felt a large jolt rocking the ground.

"Hey...what was that?" Melissa said, in shock.

"I...don't know. It felt like on of 'em tremors," Sandy said.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake again, a huge black portal appears before them. Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Melissa crowded around the portal, peering at it carefully. The black ooze from the portal started to creep upon the gang's feel, dragging them inside the portal.

"What in tarnations?" Sandy shouted.

"Everyone...hold on to each other,"Melissa shouted.

Everyone held on to each other hands tightly as the portal swept them inside. They all screamed as the portal sucked them into the darkness. Inside the portal, the gang were free falling into the darkness, with there backpacks still in hand. Suddenly..and array of faires appeared before them, floating around, looking at the group of friends. The faires started to created a platform, in which the group landed on. The group stared at the group of faires in awe..as they slowly descended down on the pitch black floor, landing on it softly. The gang looked around seeing nothing...but a book on the floor.

**Well...I'm ending this chappie here. I know it's short..but..I promise..the chapters will be long. Hehe...the first two chapters will be short..but afterwards...expect long chapters. Please read and review. No flames. **


	2. The Legend

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Legend of Zelda or any other characters affiliated with the game. I also do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other characters related to the show. Pity. I do own Melissa Jackson and Aquarius. And...Athena.**

**A/N: This is a complete novelization of the Windwaker...with Spongebob Character following Link's adventures. They'll be shouen-ai with Link and Makar. That cute little shrub. Please read and review. No flames.**

**Rating: PG-13 (for drama, angst, violence, and other things)**

**Pairings: Link/Makar (later on)**

**Takt of the Wind**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri**

**Chapter Two: The Legend**

Spongebob, Sandy, Squidward, Patrick and Melissa looked around the dark, spacious room, carefully walking towards the green ancient book on the floor. Soon, the gang approached the ancient green book, cautiously peering at it.

"Golly. I wonder what's in 'em shiny book," Sandy commented.

"I-I don't know. It looks so mysterious," Melissa replied.

"Well...we must have fallen in here for SOME reason," Squidward grunted.

"Hmm...you're right, Squidward. We'll found out why we're here," Spongebob cheerfully said, sprouting with excitement.

Patrick clapped his hands gleefully. Melissa carefully picked up the ancient book, cradling it in her arms. Soon, the book opened up and light started to emit through the book. Melissa placed the book down on the floor carefully. Letterings started to appear above them along with some images.

"Wow!" Everyone gasped.

Melissa then started to read the inscriptions that was above them:

"_This is but one of the legends of what people speak of..._

_Long ago, there existed a Kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a properous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains and peace. _

_But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness throughout the Kingdom. But then, when all hope had died and the hour of doom seemed at hand..._

_...a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. _

_This boy who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legends. But then...a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume it's dark designs. _

_The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them...but the Hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In the last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. _

_What became of that Kingdom? None remain who know. _

_The memory of the Kingdom vanished, but it's Legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb young boys in green when they come of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. _

_The elders wish only for the youths to know the courage like the Hero of legend..."_

"Wow!...T-That's...a...deep story," Melissa stuttered in shock. Everyone stared at the images, dumbfounded at the Legend that they just heard.

"But...what does it all mean?" Squidward pondered.

"I don't know. But..It looked like a mighty big thang went on..in that world," Sandy commented, stunned.

Spongebob and Patrick were speechless, as they continued to stare at the images constantly. Soon, the images dissappeared as well as the inscriptions, with the ancient book closing suddenly. A thick, mist filled fog started to permeate all around the room. The gang looked around, noticing the fog creeping upon them. Melissa and Sandy soon felt drowsy, long with the guys.

"Oh..my...I-I feel sleepy," Melissa said, starting to lie on the floor.

"Yeah...time to count the cattle," Sandy exclaimed, lying on the floor next to Melissa.

"Well...time to hit the hay," Spongebob said, lying down flat on the floor comfortably. Patrick followed suit, cuddling up next to Spongebob, instantly falling asleep. Squidward looked around sleepy, trying to find a spot to sleep in. He then walked towards Melissa and Sandy, lying on the floor next to Melissa, instantly falling asleep.

The gang slept soundly, into the dark, spacious, misted filled air.

**Yay!..This chapter is done. The next chapter will be long, though. So...be patient with me. I'll update as soon as I can. BTW, my musical inspiration for writing this ficcie is the OST Windwaker Soundtrack..and some other songs. Please review this chapter. No flames. **


End file.
